


Watching (From Afar)

by Sakuyan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: Sometimes, when Riku closes his eyes, he sees a woman.





	Watching (From Afar)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaotic_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/gifts).



> Gift fic for the lovely Chaotic_Dawn because she's precious and does a lot for me. She told me this was her ultimate KH ship and I just *had* to write something for it after that. xD It was interesting to delve in this pairing to say the least. c; 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!

Sometimes, when Riku closes his eyes, he sees a woman. She has hair as blue as the ocean with matching eyes. She's the most beautiful creature he's ever seen, but Riku notices her dark blue irises hold sadness within their depths. He tries to reach out for her, but just before his fingers manage to grasp her, she disappears.

He wants to know more about her. Riku wants to quell the storm hiding within her core and show her happiness. Yet sometimes he doesn't know if she's an illusion crafted by his mind or a real person. Since he became a keyblade master, Riku often sees visions of times long past, and they're confusing as they are wondrous. 

He sees a trio of friends, each with their own unique charm, and the woman who plagues his dreams smiles at them. They return her gesture and as much as Riku wants to hear their voices, when their lips move, no sound comes from between them.

Then everything changes. Darkness swarms around her two friends and they charge at her with weapons drawn. She dodges as best she can, yet they manage to throw her on her back, keyblade tossed to the side. Riku wants to run towards her, to help and protect her. However, before he can, King Mickey appears in a swarm of light and they fight against the woman's once friends.

The visions dance in front of Riku's eyes constantly. He sees her fighting and the sadness within her bones becomes even stronger the more she brandishes her keyblade. No matter what she does, her eyes swim with sorrow, and Riku wants, more than anything, to take it away.

He watches her through every trial she goes through. At the end, when her friends return to themselves, Riku sees her eyes brighten with a tinge of happiness. Then… then she sacrifices herself.

She sends her magic barreling towards her friends, sending them upwards towards the sun while she sinks into darkness. Riku yells and reaches towards her, and for the first time, she sees him. Her lips curl with a little smile as she reaches towards him and touches his face with warm fingers. 

“What's your name?” Riku whispers as he grips her hand within his. “I watched you all this time and still I don't know.”

“Aqua… thank you. I sensed a presense with me the whole time, and it gave me a sense of peace. Now… I can go in darkness without regrets.” Aqua gives him a little smile as she falls further. “Goodbye...”

Tears gather in Riku's eyes as Aqua disappears completely in a void of darkness. Finally she saw him and he knew her name, yet she was gone, just like that. 

“...Goodbye, Aqua. I'll always remember you...”


End file.
